


那些令人羞於啟齒的電郵

by 221bfanfic



Series: 輪舞 Reigen [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221bfanfic/pseuds/221bfanfic
Summary: Jim曾經綁架了John並強暴了他，而且把過程拍攝了下來。這件事只有他們二人知道。然後John開始不斷收到來自Jim的電郵，附上了令人羞於啟齒的片段，還有一系列新的要求......





	那些令人羞於啟齒的電郵

**Author's Note:**

> 這是我另一篇文《輪舞 Reigen》的番外。
> 
> 對前文有興趣的，可以去看《輪舞 Reigen》，主要相關劇情集中在＜第五章：人質和綁匪＞（也是莫花配），有CP潔癖的其他篇章不看也可以。
> 
> 寫這文的動機，主要是對《Better Than None 聊勝於無》的念念不忘和致敬，那是一篇令人愛上莫花配的長篇肉文。在《Better Than None 聊勝於無》的世界，會令人希望莫花在一起多於福華，也許是因為越多波折障礙越是為世不容的愛情會變得越動人。不過本人仍然是WHW本命的，也覺得莫花的故事好像不該那麼順理成章的浪漫起來。所以在我筆下，Moriarty會回復他的邪惡面貌，莫花的關係也不會是浪漫動人的愛情關係，但也許他們之間仍然可以發生點什麼。那是什麼？我打算一邊寫一邊研究一下。
> 
> （按：本文結局的詳細版及Johnlock的未來發展，可參看《輪舞 Reigen》最後兩章。）

「嗚咽……」John呻吟着，赤裸白晢的身體扭動着，在Jim的身下。  
  
這些色情的影象，在咨詢罪犯秘密的私人辦公室內，由電腦螢幕播放出來，效果竟然比那些九流的人造色情影片更下流。Jim禁不住把高級音響器材都開啟了，把聲音放大，讓John的叫喊聲在密室裏迴盪。  
  
啊，出乎意料的淫穢。  
  
Jim忍不住閉上眼好好回味一番，細味那一次把John Watson綁架了再淫辱的過程，然後把手探進褲子裏，把他的硬挺釋放出來，好好撫慰。  
  
他好像有點明白Sherlock為什麼會迷上John Watson。  
  
Jim好像也對這個Johnny boy有點興趣了。  
  
也許在還未得到Sherlock之前，拿這個小寵物來調劑一下也是個好主意。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
當John點開電郵的附件，他看見自己半裸着伏在地上下身在流血的照片，還有正面閉着眼的。還有一段影片，點擊播放就可以看到一段像是野外交合的男男色情短片，主角是他和Jim。  
  
該死的，Jim好像仍然在他體內。  
  
無論John洗了多少次澡，都洗不掉他的氣味，他們交合時那體液和汗水的氣味。耳邊也好像總會聽見Jim那令人毛骨悚然的聲音，呼喚着他，Johnny Johnny Johnny boy……  
  
「John？」Sherlock在叫他，John馬上把電郵刪除，然後裝作若無其事地走到Sherlock身邊，看他有什麼需要。  
  
他現在身處兇案現場，而Sherlock就在身邊，John不能表現出任何異樣，而他也做得非常好。  
  
不能讓任何人知道。特別是Sherlock。  
  
John不想Jim的奸計得逞－－他無非想用John來打擊Sherlock，他要在Sherlock眼皮底下折磨他的室友和拍擋，他要摧毀Sherlock的趾高氣揚，他要毀滅Sherlock的自尊和信仰。  
  
John要保護Sherlock，方法是讓一切秘而不宣。當Sherlock什麼都不知道，就不會受影響，也不會被傷害。  
  
跟Sherlock偉大的頭腦比起來，John Watson只是渺小如微塵的一個退役傷兵，他可以把一切嚥下去，反正他早已是支離破碎，假如這可以保護Sherlock，John無怨無悔。  
  
只是要脅又來了。那些電郵，John已經刪除了第三遍－－Jim要他明天黃昏到某酒店的客房去會他，否則會把那些照片和影片公開。  
  
John閉了閉眼，知道Jim在暗示什麼，他要John到酒店去幹什麼。他咬了咬牙，決定他明天會去，但他會帶上他的槍。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
John在酒店櫃檯拿取了房間鑰匙，乘搭升降機前往頂樓。  
  
當他步出升降機，依着指示牌上的門號，沿着走廊找尋着Jim的所在，他一直在深呼吸，以鎮靜自己的神經。  
  
是這裏了。停在房門前，John再次摸索自己夾克底下，插在褲腰的那柄手槍是否仍然安好。一切準備妥當。  
  
他要取回作為一個軍人的尊嚴。作為一個堂堂男子漢，他不能容許自己被一個壞蛋要脅，而且是被要脅作出此等讓人難於啟齒的事。即使玉石俱焚，他也要殺了Jim Moriarty。今天他一定要殺了他。  
  
John把鑰匙插進門鎖，旋開了門把－－那是一間非常大非常豪華的VIP套房，一進去只是玄關的所在，然後是客廳、飯廳，還附有開放式廚房、會議廳，而設有浴室的豪華睡房則在大廳盡頭的屏風背後。  
  
John謹慎地走着，掏出手槍拿在手裏，每到可能匿藏着敵人的轉角位他都謀定再動，讓他感覺自己又再置身於戰場。  
  
他在屏風前屏息靜氣－－看來這裏沒有埋伏任何人，他要對付的只有一人，此人現在就在屏風的背面。  
  
John跳出屏風背後，舉起手槍指着雙人大床上赤裸着的那人－－Jim Moriarty正全裸着躺臥在大床上，撫弄着自己半勃的分身，微笑着看着John。  
  
「Hi，my Johnny boy。」  
  
John不敢稍動。  
  
「真遺憾，戰爭遊戲完結了。」Jim笑了笑。「今天我約你來，玩的是色情遊戲啊！」  
  
當John看見面前的畫面，他知道自己今天注定一敗塗地。  
  
「你帶錯槍了！小寵物，你真是可愛，就像剛上小學執錯了書包的小朋友。」Jim擼了一把自己的硬挺。「今天明明只需帶我手上這種槍就可以了。」  
  
John面如死灰地看着Jim。  
  
「看看你的右手邊，那裏有一個保險箱。把你的手槍放進去，然後把保險箱關上。」  
  
John只得跟他的說話去做。  
  
「不用害怕，我這個人很怕悶的，相同的事情我不會做兩次。」Jim看着他。「所以我今天不會用強的。」他抬起頭，期待地看着John。「我相信你。所以請你自己好好的展示給我看，你身上沒有別的武器。」  
  
John咬牙切齒地看着他，脫下了自己的夾克外套，並且將身上所有口袋翻出來，將錢包鎖匙放在夾克上，再舉起手轉身給Jim看。  
  
Jim失望地搖了搖頭，然後指指他身後的床頭櫃－－上面擺放了六個電腦螢幕，正以不同角度播放着多個偷窺鏡頭，鏡頭裏可清晰看見Sherlock就是被偷拍的主角，而從其他角度可見，大街的另一邊一個蒙面狙擊手正遠距離用槍指向Sherlock。  
  
「嘖嘖嘖，只怪我錯估了小寵物對他主人的忠心程度。假如就只到這地步，我也不會強求些什麼，要知道緣份是沒法強求的。」Jim指向其中一格，鏡頭正向Sherlock的大頭zoom過去，可見一個光點已經出現在他的額上，但Sherlock自己卻渾然不覺。「不過你跟他的緣份就到今天為止了。但能跟你一起見證一個天才大腦的毀滅，也是我的榮幸。」  
  
John不敢怠慢，匆匆把衣服脫下，在Jim面前，匆匆的脫得一件不剩，再轉身展示給他看。  
  
「也許你未曾進過羈留室，不知道正規的程序是怎樣。」Jim說。「讓我這個犯罪專家來告訴你。你進入羈留室以前，除了要將衣服脫光以示沒有攜帶可疑物品，還要進行直腸檢查－－那裏可以容納許多東西的啊，下次見面的時候你不妨問問蘇格蘭場那幫白痴，這些規定可不是我憑空捏造的啊！」  
  
John滿臉通紅，不是因為害羞，而是因為憤怒和深深的屈辱。但他依言在Jim面前彎下身，兩隻手掌伸到後方去分開自己的臀瓣，然後將一隻手指輕按在自己的後穴周圍，再慢慢地探進去。  
  
「呀，忘了你是醫生，檢查前列腺你應該駕輕就熟了！」Jim笑嘻嘻地。「是我錯，不該跟你玩監獄play，快來，我們轉玩醫院play。」他拍拍身前的床舖，並擲出來一瓶潤滑劑。「Dr Watson，快上來手術床開始檢查吧。」  
  
John咬着唇，爬上了大床，跪下來，打開了潤滑劑的蓋子，倒出了適當的份量，再重覆剛才的動作。  
  
「哎呀，這角度我看不見呢！」  
  
John唯有調較自己的位置，把後穴對着Jim的臉，讓他看清楚自己如何將潤滑了的手指擠進去，不停探索。  
  
「很好，再加一隻手指。」  
  
John依言加進一隻手指。他不知道Jim在他身後幹什麼，只是感覺他熱熱的呼吸已經迫近自己的臀瓣。  
  
「好得很，再加一指。」  
  
John已經伸進了三隻手指，這已經完全不像是醫學檢查，卻像在肛交之前為自己作擴張，以容納即將進入的粗壯陽具。  
  
「精彩，你果然很熟手呢。」  
  
John感到又侮辱又委屈又害怕，但他更怕他一停下手，那邊廂Sherlock就會遭逢不測，他不敢冒這個險去違抗他身後那個變態的指令。他恐懼那個強姦犯的東西又要來侵犯他，他真的很怕很怕，甚至想嘔吐。但他一點都不敢表現出來，只能用軍人的意志來支撐自己，來讓自己看上去很鎮靜，彷彿真的只是為了一場隨便的性愛，在替自己擴張着，來準備享受一場預約好的性愛。  
  
「已經準備好了吧。」讓John毛骨悚然的聲音。「你自己來，我不會碰你。」  
  
John驚訝地回頭看着Jim。  
  
但見Jim舒服地躺在床上，向他揚了揚眉毛。「你自己坐上來，操你自己。」  
  
John的心就像掉進了冰窖，他的胃也墮進了萬丈深淵，即使他是雄赳赳的男子漢，仍然有哭出來的衝動。但他一抬頭就看見了Sherlock，對自己身處險境一無所知的Sherlock，那個小光點仍然在他額上，John不能單單為了自己的尊嚴就讓Sherlock去死。他唯有強撐着自己，吞下了心裏的眼淚，面不改容地爬上前，跪坐在Jim的身上，沉下身，握住了那根他深惡痛絕的東西，親自放進了自己最私密的地方。  
  
他們一同深吸了一口氣－－John的洞穴仍然太緊了，而Jim的東西很粗壯，如今它們緊緊地貼合在一超，感覺親密得嚇人。  
  
「John，容我問你一個問題。」Jim沒有動。  
  
John也保持着靜止，仍然在適應着，只是看着Jim。  
  
「那天以前，你有沒有被人進入過？」Jim指的是強暴那一次。  
  
John根本不想回答。但他受盡屈辱地，最終緩緩地搖了搖頭。  
  
「天啊，原來我破了你的處子之身？」Jim看上去真的感到愕然，或許說有點受寵若驚。  
  
John沒有言語，只是坐着不動，但完全感受到Jim的形狀，感覺到另一個人就在自己體內，進入了自己體內。  
  
「放心吧，我會負責任的。」Jim調笑着說，然後挺腰向上頂了頂。「現在，動吧！」  
  
John也已經適應了外物入侵的感覺，開始動了起來－－他每動一下，都感覺到Jim就在自己身體裏進出着，操着自己。那個人渣，又再次進出自己的身體，而今次卻是John自己主動的迎合着他，在那人身上操着自己的身體。這真的太過了，太過了……  
  
「Johnny，別哭啊，都說了我會負責任。」Jim撫摸着John開始冒汗的胴體，在John動着的時候也加入了他的挺腰頂撞，讓刺激增加。「My Johnny Johnny Johnny boy……」Jim坐了起來，抱住坐在他懷裏汗津津的John，輕吻他的脖子和臉頰。John別過了臉，想避開Jim的嘴。Jim卻因此更要追着John，強行將舌頭伸進他的嘴裏，硬要跟他濕吻。  
  
John不斷動着自己，已被操得頭昏腦脹。他坐在一個渾身炙熱的男人懷裏，被用力操着，被盡情的愛撫着，還有那延綿不絕的深吻。他開始搞不清楚自己身在何方。事實上Jim這刻對他沒有一點粗暴，有的卻是溫柔纏綿。事實上John從少年時代開始就渴望但又壓抑着這種男男性愛，這種被強力的臂膀擁抱着，被粗野的唇嘴需索着，被粗壯的陽具抽插着，這種同性間的性愛，是他過往的女友們都無法給予他的。而這種肉體與肉體緊貼着的親密感，也是那些在色情場所偷偷摸摸的性交易無法滿足的。  
  
John覺得自己一定是瘋了，竟然開始享受跟Jim Moriarty的性愛。但他已經很累了。他不想再想着自己正在受辱的事實，他不想不斷提醒自己正在被人強姦，他不想像個弱者失敗者般只能自責和陷進恐懼絕望的深淵。在性愛中遺忘一切是個很好的對策。這刻他內心軟弱地呈半放棄狀態，何不先享受眼前的性愛呢？John，反正你平日都喜歡隨便的性愛，你根本不介意一夜情。現在有個現成的對手，是你喜歡的男性。他也喜歡你。何不先跟他沉醉於這場歡好？  
  
「John，噢John……」Jim也好像真的很享受，他對John真的很溫柔。  
  
「啊……」當Jim吸吮着John的頸側時，John忍不住呻吟出聲。  
  
「你喜歡。」Jim在他皮膚上笑了。他把John放倒在床上，然後狠狠地把他操進床褥裏去。  
  
John在他有力的抽插下，禁不住叫喊出聲。  
  
「John，John……」Jim抱住身下的人，把臉埋在他的肩頭上，這個親密的體位，真的會令人錯覺這是場兩相情願的交媾，是情人間的做愛。  
  
在Jim深入地衝擊着自己時，John竟不由自主地迎合了他，他竟擺動了自己的身體去迎合他。  
  
「射出來，John，為我射出來。」這句子真像句魔咒，像上次一樣。  
  
John依言射了出來。  
  
然後Jim就抱住他，把自己的精液都射進了他的體內。  
  
當Jim那重甸甸充滿汗水的身體跌下來時，John已經後悔了。  
  
當那個人重重地壓住了自己，赤裸地，在床上。那種被強姦的感覺馬上回來了。  
  
John，你真是個白痴。這種事情都可以自欺欺人？你是在被強姦啊，被強姦。  
  
他不是自願地來到這裏。他不是自願地裸露自己。他不是自願上床。他不是自願被進入。以上事情，他都是在被要脅下進行的。  
  
他根本是被強姦。  
  
是強姦。  
  
但John卻主動迎合了那個強姦犯。他迎合了，他甚至有快感，有高潮。  
  
這種下流羞恥的感覺，比上一次更令人無地自容，更教人想自殺。上一次他被下了藥，這一次卻沒有。John竟然享受被強姦，他竟然跟一個殺人狂做愛。  
  
「Johnny boy。」Jim支撐起自己，看着John。「心理掙扎完了沒有？」  
  
John忿恨地瞪着他。  
  
「不要緊，你有的是時間，慢慢悔疚吧。今天玩得很開心，謝謝你。」Jim笑着吻了吻他的額頭。「新一輯色情錄象，將會不日送上！」他揚了揚眉，站起來穿回衣服。  
  
John才驚覺這次也被他拍攝了下來。  
  
「你還可以小睡片刻。門口有我的人，會為你好好守着。」Jim看了看錶。「晚上八時他們會放人，你還可以買外賣回去跟你的Sherlock吃呢！」  
  
Jim說罷朝John輕挑地單了單眼，就離開了。  
  
赤裸的John被獨留在那張充滿二人體液和汗味的大床上，更顯得一切像是一場糟糕的一夜情，是一場你情我願的偷情。  
  
John抬頭就看見了螢幕上的Sherlock，倍感罪惡感，馬上蜷縮起來想以手腳遮掩着裸露的自己。他想移開視線，避開Sherlock。但他要看着那狙擊手離開了，才肯真的移開目光。  
  
他進了浴室，開了花灑頭沖刷自己的骯髒。他苦笑，自己還留在被強姦的現場，竟然還有淋浴的興致。但他又可以幹什麼呢？留下證據去醫院驗傷？到警局去找Lestrade落口供，訴說自己被姦的經過？  
  
當強姦他的人是Jim Moriarty，他還可以做什麼？  
  
John更加用力地洗刷自己的身體，抬頭讓水流大力沖擊着自己的臉，讓眼裏流出來的，都混合到洗澡水裏去，然後統統由溝渠沖掉。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「John，你又要到哪裏去了？」Sherlock叫住準備出門的John。  
  
「我要吸點新鮮空氣！」John說罷便頭也不回地離開了家門。他沒法留在221B，跟無所事事的Sherlock單獨在一起。  
  
他實在無法單獨面對Sherlock，無時無刻都害怕那犀利的目光會看穿他的秘密，會知道John背負着的那個恥辱。  
  
這刻Sherlock在窗前撩起窗紗，幽幽地看着John遠去的身影，只道他又要找女朋友去了。  
  
的確，John這刻最需要的，是一個女人的懷抱－－一個可供他重振雄風的戰場。  
  
然而他跟Sarah已經分了手。因為在泳池之夜John被Jim強暴了之後，他發現自己出現了異常。當他再次想跟Sarah親熱，當她的手伸過來想解他的鈕扣除他的皮帶，他竟然感到退縮和害怕。當他面對另一具赤裸的胴體，他竟然不舉了。  
  
Sarah很寬容，也因為她的醫學背景，她給了John許多時間和空間，甚至跟他到紐西蘭去渡過了一個長假，跟他用盡各種方法去嘗試解決這個問題。  
  
「你是同性戀。」這是Sarah最終的結論。  
  
John瞠目結舌，啞口無言。  
  
「John，你就接受自己的性取向吧。」她溫柔地看着John，一點也沒有瞧不起他的意思。「接受你對你室友的感覺。」她原來知道。  
  
John感到無地自容。因為Sarah即使知道了他對Sherlock的感情，仍然跟他在一起。即使John是個性無能，她也仍然不離不棄。但她不知道的是，John是個雙性戀，而且是個未出櫃的雙性戀，除了一些偷偷摸摸的同性間的曖昧試探，John的性對象一向只有女人，也從來沒有試過不舉。  
  
John知道是誰令到他變成這樣。因為被強暴的心理陰影，才令他變成這樣。  
  
於是從紐西蘭回來以後，John回復了單身。Sherlock也沒有多問。  
  
那趟紐西蘭之旅，John也是為了逃避才去的。他要逃避他那看穿人心的室友，不能讓Sherlock知道真相。他也要逃避那個瘋狂的強姦犯，離開他的勢力範圍倫敦，John才感到自己真正安全。離開了足足四個多星期，John覺得自己可以了，他有信心再飾演那個從阿富汗回來的軍人醫生John Watson，他才再次回到倫敦。  
  
但他回來才一個月，就收到了那些電郵。那些令人難以啟齒的電郵。  
  
然後在昨天，Jim跟他再次發生了性關係。  
  
John很想仰天大笑。當他跟Sarah在床上時他不舉，當他跟Jim在床上時他竟然射了。  
  
難道說，連Sherlock Holmes都無法將John Watson變成同性戀，Jim Moriarty卻成功了？  
  
John憤怒地乘地鐵前往著名的紅燈區，他知道那些色情場所的位置，就徑直前往了一個低調隱蔽的所在。他氣沖沖地衝上樓梯，在一間小公寓的門前瘋狂拍門。  
  
「怎麼了？」穿着吊帶性感睡衣、濃妝艷抹的女人前來應門。這刻是非繁忙時段，一般人都還在上班，那妓女可能在睡午覺卻被敲門聲吵醒了。  
  
John啪的一聲將一疊鈔票塞進她手裏，然後就強吻着她，一邊捏着她的胸一邊捏着她的屁股一邊推她進去，踢上了門。  
  
那妓女見John出手闊綽，也不反抗，就任由他把自己推倒床上，然後粗暴地脫掉了她的睡袍，只餘下內衣。John馬上解開自己的皮帶，將長褲連內褲褪到大腿，然後粗魯地將妓女壓在他身下。他拉開了她的內褲，嘗試將自己的分身塞進去。妓女躺着大張着腿，任由他動作，但John只是在她身上不斷掙扎，他的分身在她的洞口不斷摩擦徘徊，但就是硬不起來，也無法塞進去。  
  
最後他試得心煩了，匆匆穿回了褲子，洩氣地坐到床邊，抱着頭。  
  
妓女跪坐在他身邊，體貼地摟抱着他，親吻他。  
  
「要不要用口試試？」  
  
John看着她不置可否，於是她就滑落在地上，再次從他的褲子裏掏出那話兒，含在口裏。  
  
看着她的臉，John一點兒也硬不起來。於是他試着閉上眼想像那是另一個人，也許Sarah？一樣硬不了。他的其他前女友？沒反應。性感女明星？不行。Jim性交時的樣子突然從眼前閃過，John就硬了。不行！不可以是Jim！Jim是強暴John的人！Sherlock的臉出現了。John覺得很羞愧，他不該這樣去想像自己的室友，但想着Sherlock他硬得起來，想着Sherlock總比想着Jim好。  
  
妓女替他戴上了避孕套。John跟妓女重新回到床上，他把她翻轉了才壓在她身上，然後把室內僅有的小檯燈都關掉了，昏暗中這後進的體位根本分不清身下是男是女。  
  
他急需的只是進行一場他自主自願的性行為，以蓋過昨天那惡夢般的記憶。  
  
他需要奪回自己的控制權，而不是被人控制着。  
  
他需要插入，不是被插入。  
  
John就想着Sherlock，進行了那場性交－－想像自己是在跟一個自己喜歡的人在做愛。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
因着John的Blog，Sherlock的生意開始多起來。繁忙的查案生涯對他們兩人都好，Sherlock不再無聊，John也可以忙着不去想別的東西，刺激的生活讓他們活力充沛，關係良好。  
  
John跟Sherlock越來越親近，不管在那些上竄下跳的冒險過程裏，還是家居的日常生活中，二人都形影不離。  
  
John不想承認，這也許也跟他的性幻想扯上關係。當他對女性變成了性無能，當他只可以想着男性勃起來，Sherlock成了他的性幻想對象，這令原本就迷戀着他室友的John更加泥足深陷。  
  
John覺得事情不可以這樣發展下去，這會破壞他跟Sherlock的關係，於是他盡可能再去找個女朋友。  
  
他找了一個有雀斑的，她衣着保守，他以為她的性觀念會比較傳統，也許婚前都不會想有性行為。但約會了一個月，她就伸手到他褲襠前。當她發現無論如何挑逗撫摸，John都不會回應她，她摑了他一巴掌，留下了一句「變態」，叫John回去找他的偵探後就頭也不回地走了。  
  
之後他找了一個沉悶古板的老處女老師。他以為作為教育工作者私生活也許不會太淫蕩，而且她仍是處女，可見有一定的貞操觀念。但其實她比他的任何一任女友都更渴望性解放。只約會了一星期，她就在餐館的桌下用腳去挑逗John，那次幸好Sherlock出現拉走他去查案，否則早就露餡了。之後她再接再厲，直接提議到John的家去喝咖啡，也幸好Sherlock正在做一個古怪實驗嚇走了她。再接下來，她邀請John到她的香閨去喝咖啡，不到半小時就直接把他撲倒在自己的床上。結果John在她的咒罵聲中奪門而出，她最後詛咒他跟他的室友絕子絕孫，生生世世只會搞基搞在一塊兒！  
  
儘管John過着慾求不滿的日子，但跟Sherlock一起生活的大小事情總會教他會心微笑，他喜歡這種生活，他喜歡他用來記錄他們生活的Blog。  
  
Jim的陰影好像慢慢淡出了，在犯罪界他已經許久沒有露面，也沒有再寄電郵騷擾John。他說過自己是個怕悶的人，不會做重復的事，也許他已經忘記John了。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
並沒有。  
  
「誰短訊你？」Sherlock偷了John碟子上的一條薯條。  
  
「是Jeanette。」John說謊了。「她說我再不回電話就殺了我。」  
  
「沒勁。」Sherlock不屑地皺了皺鼻子，繼續在John的碟子裏覓食。  
  
John則起身假裝到餐館後門去回她電話。  
  
Jeanette是個性冷感的妞兒，是John最近幸運地找到的只需要陪伴不需要性交的女伴。她很黏人，Sherlock不太喜歡她，但John總算能在這段關係中應付過來。  
  
可惜那個不是她寄來的短訊，而是電郵，那些令人難以啟齒的電郵。Jim沒有忘記John，又發來了那些電郵，附上了上次拍下的色情短片。  
  
電郵叫John馬上到餐館後門去，因為埋伏在對面大樓的一個狙擊手正用槍指着坐在餐館落地玻璃窗前的他們，五分鐘內John沒出現，子彈就會射出。  
  
　　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
餐館後門通往一條隱閉陰暗的後巷，Jim已經在那兒等着。  
  
John吞了吞口水。當他走進後巷的陰影裏，竟已不自覺地半勃了。他對自己憤恨極了，在心裏罵着自己賤骨頭，竟然在強姦犯面前出現性慾反應。  
  
「巴夫洛夫制約。」Jim說。「我果然調教得很好，現在你一看見我已經有反應了。」他笑了笑。「只對我有反應。」  
  
「什麼意思？」John聽過巴夫洛夫制約，知道用特定的行為模式去訓練狗隻，那隻狗以後再遇上同類處境時就會生出一樣的反應。  
  
「我的小寵物。」Jim摟抱住John，John掙扎着但只是半推半就，當Jim的手伸進他衣服裏撫摸他時，John已呻吟出聲。「我是你的Dom，乖乖的，做我的Sub。」  
  
「你對我做了什麼？」John無力地抗議，但在他身後的Jim玩弄着他的乳頭時，他早已酥軟無力。  
  
Jim舔着John的耳廓，令他渾身顫抖。「John，你喜歡服從指令。」  
  
John知道，所以他才成為了軍人。  
  
「你喜歡男人，卻一直逃避去面去，也不敢去實行。」Jim說。「我打破了你的界限，讓你擁抱了你潛意識的慾望，卻不用承擔責任，因為責任已外判了給我。我控制着你，我強迫你跟同性進行性行為，所以你是不用負責的，卻可以盡情享受－－這就是典型的Dom和Sub的關係。」  
  
John想罵Jim狗屁不通，明明侵犯了他卻說得像是幫了他，但Jim解釋的內容又好像很有道理。  
  
「你明明就很喜歡。」Jim的手已經探進了John的褲內，握住了他的勃起，溫柔地套弄着。「相比之下，女人已經顯得毫無吸引力，所以你對她們已經失去了性趣。」  
  
John想反駁，但他現在頭腦一片空白，在Jim的手下，他微喘着只感到快感充盈全身，要不是Jim在他身後支撐着他，他已因雙腿發軟而滑倒地上。  
  
「John……」Jim也在呻吟，他的硬挺就隔着褲子在John的臀瓣間磨擦着。他緊抱着John，手上的套弄加快了速度，他的輾磨也加倍起勁，John被夾在中間慾火焚身。「John，射出來，為我射出來！」  
  
是咒語。John又一次射了。  
  
Jim抱住他混身顫抖着，John知道他也射了，射在了他自己的褲子裏。  
  
他竟然迷上了在Jim的咒語中射精，迷上了強姦犯抱住自己顫抖着射精－－他知道，當這種事已經發生了三次以上，就形成了慣性。就是巴夫洛夫制約。  
  
Jim放開了他，欣賞着John這刻臉上複雜的表情。  
  
「你是我的。」Jim竟然享受地舔乾淨了他手上的John的精液，那畫面色情卻令人怦然心動。  
  
「休想。」John的嗓子卻是沙啞無力的。  
  
「你已經是。」Jim捧着John的臉，強吻了他。John掙扎着，但跟另一個男人深吻，唇舌糾纏的感覺，他的確很想很想。而那人嘴裏還殘留着自己精液的味道。  
  
他們喘息着分開。John仇視着Jim。  
  
「你不是討厭我。你只是討厭你自己。」Jim笑嘻嘻地說。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
John到洗手間冷靜自己過後，整理好衣衫，才敢回到座位去。  
  
他才離開了不到十分鐘，Sherlock可能不會起疑。  
  
Jim的說話不要當真。他只是在催眠John，想洗他的腦，讓John真正的臣服於他。John才不會上當，那一切他都是被迫的，他才不會喜歡Jim。他恨Jim。雖然Jim也說得對，他也恨他自己。  
  
「John，我已經吃飽了。」Sherlock的表情在抗議John冷落了他，像個吃醋的小孩子。  
  
「你只是把我伴碟的薯條都吃光了，你自己那份麵條卻一點沒有吃。」John撅撅嘴裝出生氣的樣子，他知道Sherlock就受這一套。  
  
「不好吃。」他在撒嬌。  
  
「那你為什麼點這個麵？」  
  
「你迫着我點的。」  
  
「你已經一整天沒吃過東西。」  
  
「吃了，薯條。」他指了指John空了那半邊碟。  
  
「我這個漢堡也很好吃，你要不要試一點？」  
  
「真的？」  
  
「吃。」John把食物送到大偵探嘴邊。  
  
Sherlock試了一口。「還可以。」  
  
「那你吃這個，我吃你的麵。」John把兩盤食物對調了。  
  
Sherlock乖乖吃了兩口，但看着John吃麵吃得滋味，又想來偷他的了。John也就裝作不知道，由得他胡來，只要他肯吃東西。  
  
這種生活才是John喜歡過的。即使沒有性愛，即使生命受到威脅，即使背地裏受盡屈辱，只要能換來一刻這種生活，什麼都值得了。  
  
　　　＃　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
電郵又來了。這次叫John到都柏林去。  
  
John離開221B的時候Sherlock尚在自言自語，也不知道聽沒聽見John說要離開一整天去探朋友的大話。  
  
John依着地址，獨自來到都柏林的一間小賓館，那裏充滿鄉村風味，樸素迷人，遠離繁囂。  
  
John覺得自己像個背着丈夫來會情人的淫婦，但當他站在電郵上提到的門牌前，他已經硬了。  
  
Jim一開門就把他拉進去，關上門把John壓制在門上強吻他。John有掙扎，但他知道自己最終都會屈從，於是慢慢地就放棄抵抗，由得Jim對自己為所欲為。  
  
Jim為John戴上了一個頸圈，令John覺得自己更像是一條狗。那個頸圈連着一條鎖鏈，鎖在床頭，限制了John的活動範圍，讓他不能逃走。但那條鎖鏈很幼很脆弱，一個大男人應該能徒手扯斷，用它鎖住John只是作作樣子，侮辱性質大於拘束。  
  
這一天一夜裏，他們兩人都近乎赤身露體地留在這間小小的套房內，食物由門房定時送到門口。  
  
Jim跟John玩了很多遊戲，像綑綁、滴蠟、口塞、鞭子、冰塊等等，說要好好調教John成為Jim的專屬性奴。  
  
John只是自我放棄地任人擺佈，半是出於對那些玩意兒的厭惡，半是因為被性歡愉和疼痛沖昏頭腦，他實在也不清楚自己在這一天裏幹過些什麼。實際上Jim對他做的並不算過份，只是形式上的獵奇、增加情趣和新鮮感，主菜仍是沒完沒了的性愛，而John也從中得到了身體上的快感－－只要他不去思考當中的屈辱感，不去記起他只是被脅迫的，不去感受，純粹的放縱自己。  
  
「Johnny……」Jim竟然摟抱住他睡着了。大幹了幾個回合，即使是犯罪界的拿破崙也會累的。  
  
John沒有想像過，自己會跟另一個男人締結這種關係，這種可以沒日沒夜地性交，然後摟抱着一起入睡的關係。  
  
不，他其實有想像過。早在他的青春期。但念頭一起了就被他自己撲滅了。  
  
然後在搬進221B那一天，他也放縱自己去想像過。  
  
跟Sherlock生活得像一對無性的老夫老妻時，這念頭也不時浮現。  
  
但總是被他否定。總是John自己撲滅了它。  
  
原來他可以的。原來John可以跟一個男人如此親近。  
  
但他想不到那個人會是Jim。Jim Moriarty，那個強暴了他、把炸彈綁到他身上去的咨詢罪犯。每次想到這裏，他都覺得身處的境況荒誕而超現實。  
  
他其實希望那個人是Sherlock。Sherlock Holmes，世界上唯一的咨詢偵探。他的心隱隱作痛，但誰又會在乎。  
  
無論他的想法有沒有改變，現在已經不可能了。什麼都不可能了。  
  
John已經污穢不堪，好比垃圾場腐臭水窪底的爛泥，發出陣陣腐臭。  
  
「John……」他主人已經醒了，他感到Jim的硬挺又在磨蹭着他的臀瓣。「我愛你……」Jim咬住他的肩膀，壓住他撥開他的臀瓣，一俯身就將自己埋了進去，進入了John。  
  
John伏在床上，被壓制着，因為被抽插而晃動，頸上的鎖鏈叮噹作響。他主人又在使用他了。  
  
他現在好比一件死物。是Jim的玩具－－專屬性玩具。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
John受盡了一天的折磨後，他終於回到了他在貝克街的家，筋疲力竭地躺到了自己的床上。  
  
他才一瞌眼沒多久，快要昏昏沉沉地睡着，就感覺身邊的床褥陷了下去，他馬上警覺地睜開眼。  
  
「Sherlock？」  
  
Sherlock就躺在他身邊，一臉無辜地看着John。  
  
「幹嗎你？」John的心怦怦亂跳。因為Sherlock沒有穿上任何衣服，只是用一張潔白的被單包裹住自己。  
  
「你怎麼一天一夜都沒有搭理我？」  
  
「我出門了。」John沒好氣地，Sherlock果然沒有把他的說話聽進去。  
  
「我說我沒有乾淨衣服了，我的衣服都髒兮兮的。」  
  
「懶鬼，你有多少天沒有洗衣服了？」  
  
「不是一直都是你在幫我洗的嗎？」  
  
Sherlock的領口鬆開了，露出了大片皮膚。John吞嚥了一下。  
  
「快去穿上衣服！」  
  
「都說了沒有。」  
  
Sherlock一踢腳，被單滑下，又露出了整條長長的腿。John不敢再望，擔心被單會再鬆開來，露出更多他不該看見的地方。  
  
「你是醫生。」  
  
「嗄？」John怔住。  
  
「你沒看見過男病人的裸體嗎？」  
  
裸體？提這個幹什麼？Sherlock快出去，離開這個單身男人的房間！John心裏叫喊着。  
  
「你為什麼會覺得尷尬？」Sherlock凝望着John，非常近的距離，像看到他心裏面去。  
  
假如他們之間有點什麼，或許這兒就是那條分岔路的起點，只要John收緊一點點距離，他就可以吻上Sherlock的唇。  
  
但John已經不配了。他已經配不起Sherlock。他已經很髒了。因為Jim。因為他們睡過了。背着Sherlock，睡了很多很多遍。這刻他衣服底下還有Jim的吻痕和牙齒印，敏感部位還有激烈性愛做成的瘀青。Jim的精液在不久之前，才填滿了John的身體……他實在太可恥了，簡直無法抬頭直視Sherlock的眼睛。那清澈的、孩子般單純的眼睛。  
  
John退後，尷尬地清了清嗓子。「我現在不是工作模式，這裏不是我的工作場所。你侵佔了我的私人空間，所以我會覺得尷尬。你不覺得，只因為你不是正常人。」  
  
「正常真悶！」Sherlock不屑地皺了皺鼻子。他迫視着John。「你也不是正常人，沒有正常人受得了我。」  
  
John不知道是否因為太疲累，自己產生了幻覺。他覺得不單止Sherlock的眼神在逼迫着他，Sherlock的身體也越湊越近，他的呼吸就噴灑在John的臉上，他的眼睛往他的嘴唇瞥過來，他的嘴唇……  
  
「男孩們，你們又有客人了！」Mrs Hudson在樓下高聲叫喊着。  
  
Sherlock跟John對望着，大家都好像有點失望。也可能只是幻覺。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
原本一切都仍然是可以忍受的。  
  
直到那個女人出現－－Irene Adler。  
  
以為她死了的時候，Sherlock的心碎了。  
  
John的心也跟着碎了。為了不同的原因。  
  
然後她又回來了。  
  
他看見那個女人如何看着Sherlock。John決定離去，留他們在火爐前單獨相處。  
  
夜幕低垂，站在大馬路前，John惶惶然不知道何去何從。然後一輛計程車在他身前停下，Jim在司機位朝他笑笑。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
Jim載着他來到郊區，四下無人。  
  
這裏好像他們開始的地方。又或者，無人荒郊總是這個模樣。  
  
John第一次沒有抗拒Jim。他這刻只想有誰把他撕碎，讓心裏的疼痛轉移到身上也好，讓獸性的慾望發洩出來也好，他需要一些激烈的情境發生，Jim的出現剛剛好。  
  
他們沒有下車，就在後座做。  
  
Jim像野獸一樣，不發一言的脫光了John身上的衣服，但他自己卻衣履完好，只是掏出了他那話兒。Jim伏下來噬咬着John的身體，一定會導致陣陣瘀青甚至皮破血流的攻擊，但John不在乎。Jim只是胡亂吐了些唾液就當作是潤滑，硬生生地將他的硬挺擠進去，動作像在強暴，也許流血了，但John不介意。他張開腿，圈住了Jim的身體，甚至摟抱住他的頭頸，就像在跟情人在做。Jim只是在咬他，盲目地向他的身體橫衝直撞。John仰着頭看着車廂天花，感覺着自己身體的晃動，他這樣根本瞧不見身上那人的樣子，只知道有個男人在大力操着他，狠狠地。  
  
天啊，他喜歡被男人操，已經成為習慣了！張開腿，讓另一個男人上他，只要那人有需要，只要他有一個洞。  
  
他是個妓女。  
  
就像他光顧過的妓女，主顧興致來了，他就要躺下，張開腿，任人操。  
  
天，他就是個妓女。  
  
嘿！他的主顧甚至連衣服也懶得脫，可能也嫌他髒，所以只掏出了那話兒，只是匆匆發洩。  
  
而John卻身無寸縷，予取予求。因為他只是個妓女，是個性奴，Jim的性奴。他不配穿衣服，他像隻野獸，只有他的皮毛。他只是隻讓人交配的公豬。  
  
Jim抖了抖像打了個尿顫，把體液都射進了John的體內，也不在乎John有沒有勃起，要不要射。  
  
因為妓女的工作只是滿足主顧，不是滿足自己。他只是卑賤的妓女。  
  
Jim拉上了自己的拉鏈，掏出手帕抹抹手，看也沒看John一眼，就回到了司機座位，開動了車子。  
  
John赤裸着渾身傷痛，在顛簸的車廂裏非常恐懼。他怕被人看見他這模樣，只能蹲在後座偷偷摸摸地穿回衣服，匆匆整理儀容。  
  
Jim很快就將他送回市區，在一個地鐵站前放下他就走了。  
  
John流落在陌生的街道上，覺得路人都好像投來了鄙夷的目光，覺得人人都知道了：他John Watson就是個污穢的妓女。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
John跌跌碰碰地回到家裏。Sherlock不在，他跟那個女人一起消失了。  
  
這刻John的頭腦無法想到任何好的可能，他沒想過他們只是被大英政府邀請到一班死亡航班上對質。John只想到壞的一面：他的Sherlock已經離他而去，為了那個女人。他的Sherlock終於拋棄了他。  
  
John跪坐在221B的客廳門前，連哭也哭不出來，只感覺Jim的精液仍在他身體裏，沿着他的大腿往下流，弄髒了他的褲子。  
  
他就是這樣的骯髒可恥，他的存在簡直污染了這個家－－他和Sherlock的家。  
  
所以Sherlock離去了也許是好事。即使John小心翼翼、努力維繫的日常已經快要分崩離析，即使他竭盡所能強裝了許久的正常已經脆弱得不堪一擊，也許那個女人就是最後一根稻草，但只要Sherlock幸福快樂，John就替他高興。  
  
當John洗完了澡，清理過弄髒的衣服，然後終於躺到床上時，他聽見了開門聲－－Sherlock回來了。  
  
心裏的一塊重重的鉛石放下來了。  
  
Sherlock沒有跟那個女人在外面過夜。他們也許發生了關係，但他沒有留在她身邊，跟她過夜。  
  
John已經很滿足了。至少Sherlock回家了。  
  
也許他的日常還可以維持下去。也許他仍然可以假裝，假裝他和Sherlock仍是有可能的。就像他一直假裝自己沒有變成被Jim操控着的性奴。他也可以假裝Sherlock的心仍然是自由的，沒有繫在那個女人身上。他仍然可以假裝Irene Adler從來沒有出現。Jim Moriarty也沒有。這個世界回到最初，回到Sherlock剛剛認識John那天。只有他們，只有他們兩個一起面對全世界。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「是Moriarty，Jim Moriarty。」Sherlock坐在自己的扶手椅內，若無其事地說。  
  
本來跟他對坐着，呻着茶看着報紙的John，心臟立時跳漏了一拍。他惶恐地抬頭，偷看Sherlock臉上的表情。  
  
Sherlock只是木然地看着他，一點看不出來他背後的想法。  
  
John只有乾笑着，設法自己去試探。「你說……Jim Moriarty？為什麼提到他？」  
  
「那個女人。」  
  
「那個女人？」John的心泠了一截－－Sherlock要跟他談那個女人？自從昨天晚上Sherlock跟她出去後，整個朝早他們誰都沒再提起此事。Sherlock不說，John不敢問，他怕聽到不想聽見的消息。  
  
「昨天晚上，Mycroft將我和那個女人請到一班坐滿死屍的客機上去，說因為我之前為她破解了密碼，而破壞了他苦心經營了許久的一個計劃。」  
  
John睜大了眼，原來一切跟他想像的截然不同－－原來Sherlock跟那個女人一起消失了是因為Mycroft要大興問罪之師？一切是為了公事－－為了這個原因而如釋重負的John竟然笑了，即使他聽見有一班坐滿死人的客機，他仍然笑得出來。  
  
「早說了那個女人不是善類。」John加了一句。  
  
「嗯，你是對的。」Sherlock竟然露出了有點悔疚的表情。「我不該幫她。」  
  
「她跟Moriarty是一夥的？」  
  
「不完全是，但也差不多了。Moriarty透過她，向我們兩兄弟問好。」Sherlock皺起了眉頭。「他自己不用動身，就將我們倆玩弄於股掌之上。幸好我最後破解了那女人的手機密碼，才令大英政府的損失減到最少，算是將功補過。」  
  
John知道Sherlock一向最討厭欠他哥哥人情，這次連累了英國政府的機密計劃，一定也看了Mycroft不少臉色，所以現在他心情一定很差－－連Mycroft和Sherlock都一同栽倒在Moriarty手裏，連那個厲害的女人竟然也只是Moriarty的提線木偶，連大英政府和世上唯一的咨詢偵探也被Moriarty弄至焦頭爛額，也許John也不是因為窩囊才弄至如斯田地，也許一切就是無法阻止，無力挽回。  
  
John禁不住嘆了口氣。  
  
「John。」Sherlock偷眼看他，竟像幹了壞事想道歉的小孩般吞吞吐吐。  
  
「怎麼了？」  
  
「我早前的舉止可能有點反常，一切只是為了解謎。」Sherlock說。「那個女人已經交給了Mycroft處置，她雖然求我，但我沒有理她。」  
  
Sherlock是在向John解釋嗎？他在表明自己對Irene Adler沒有半點意思嗎？但這是為什麼？－－John的心又怦怦地跳起來，也許之前Sherlock對John的漠然冷淡，只是因為正沉醉於解謎之中，而不是因為他為那個女人着迷或對John沒有興趣。  
  
「這很好。」John不知道自己能說什麼，當他記起自己昨天晚上跟誰一起，幹了什麼。他只能無奈地看着Sherlock，假裝微笑，然後將真正想說出來的吞回肚裏去。  
  
「餓了嗎？」  
  
「嗯。」  
  
「我們出去吃。」  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「喜歡這頓燭光晚餐嗎？」  
  
John感覺自己在做夢，一切都夢幻地浪漫，被包場的高級餐廳、精緻的晚餐、身穿禮服的他們，這非常符合John對浪漫晚餐的定義，除了一樣－－坐在他對面的，是Jim Moriarty。  
  
「我要為上次的匆忙無禮而賠罪。」Jim笑着，睜着真誠的大眼睛，好像真的一臉無辜。「只因那時候我太忙了。但現在我有空，可以向你賠不是。」  
  
這一次「約會」，John並沒有事先收到電郵，而是在下班途中被一部黑色房車擄走的，他最初還以為是Mycroft。那些嘍囉一直都對他很禮貌，也是另一個讓他沒有起疑的地方。直到他根據指示換好了禮服，坐下來，才發現等來的對象竟然是Jim。  
  
那是一頓還算愜意的晚餐。Jim表現得幽默風趣，當他不發神經的時候原來也可以很迷人。他們吃過晚飯還到樓上的酒店房間做愛，一切都浪漫舒適，Jim說着甜言蜜語，好像他們就是一對戀人，好像這一切浪漫的發展都是理所當然的。  
  
「John……John……」Jim就在他身體裏，溫柔地推送着，親匿地撫摸着他的屁股。  
  
John完全放鬆了自己，把這段日子被Irene Adler和Sherlock以及自己正被一個精神病人要脅着的爛事拋諸腦後，全情投入到性愛中去。他喜歡同性間的性愛，他從前不敢嘗試的，錯過了的一切，現在可以盡量品嚐了。  
  
「用力點！」John夾着身上人的身體，主動向他迎送。「深一點！」  
  
他們叫喊着，呻吟着，淋漓盡致地享受着。  
  
事後當他們赤裸地平躺在一起，喘息着，對望着，竟然有種奇異的感覺昇起。  
  
「也許有天我會迷上你也說不定。」Jim的大眼睛看着他。  
  
John的心裏竟然有同樣的感受，但他忍住了沒有說出來，只是緋紅着臉看着眼前的人。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
在一次John跟Lestrade的酒吧聚會上，其他蘇格蘭場的伙計都走了，只剩下他們兩人。John裝作漫不經意地問起有關男性遭強暴的案件。  
  
「經我們手處理的不多。」Lestrade說。「因為很少當事人願意報案。」  
  
「哦，為什麼呢？」  
  
「即使是遭強暴的女性，會選擇報案的其實也不算多，何況是男性呢？」Lestrade呻了口啤酒。「跟大眾認知的不同，其實大多數強姦案，犯罪者都是熟人。因此許多受害人為免尷尬和破壞相關的人際關係，就寧願息事寧人。」  
  
「這真的難以想像。」John以為因為他的對手是Moriarty才會演變成這樣，沒想過原來同類案件都有相似的普遍性。  
  
「沒有親身接觸過以前，我也不相信，這社會在性罪行方面怪罪受害者的風氣原來泛濫得難以想像。」探長嘆了口氣。「當案件還牽涉到千絲萬縷的人際關係，當事人和他身邊的人都有許多利害要計算，受害人報案並不一定會得到親友支持，甚至反過來會備受指責。假如受害者是男性，就更得不到應有的同情了，因為社會早將男性劃分為強者，尤其在他們佔優勢的性的領域，許多人都仍然不相信男性能夠被強暴。」  
  
「對，我也聽說過，類似案件被審理時，大眾還說那些男受害者其實很享受，得了便宜還賣乖。」  
  
「就是這樣。因為女生會有因姦成孕等等後果，也會因體力不夠被暴力傷害，故有人同情。但男性本身孔武有力，又大都喜歡性愛和濫交，所以人們多數不覺得他們有什麼損失，還覺得免費爽了一把。」  
  
「原來是這樣。」John苦笑。「那又有沒有受害人會愛上強暴他的人的案例？」  
  
「說出來好像匪夷所思，」Lestrade又灌了一大口啤酒。「原來這類案例可不少！」  
  
「嗄？！」John真的感到愕然。  
  
「斯德哥爾摩症候群，聽說過吧？」Lestrade說。「但許多個案其實也不完全屬於斯德哥爾摩症候群，因為患上斯德哥爾摩症候群的受害人是真心相信和依賴犯人，而一些所謂『愛上』強姦犯的受害者，卻帶着自欺欺人的性質－－是因為感到一切已成定局，傷害既已造成，要是假裝順着它的發展，假裝自己是同意的，那麼就只是一場戀愛或性交，可以騙自己沒什麼大不了；不像要迫自己面對現實，面對自己原來被人強姦了，承認自己因為傻或大意而犯錯讓人有機可乘，或者要跟犯人對抗的代價和犧牲比順着他的後果還要巨大……這時候許多受害人寧願騙自己是自願的，甚至真的跟犯人發展下去成了情人或夫婦，那麼就不用面對巨大的心理恐懼和困擾，不用痛苦掙扎。在沒有支援者，或者無法將內情跟別人訴說的受害人個案上，這情況還蠻常見的。」  
  
John點點頭呻了口啤酒，無法接話了。  
  
「最近Sherlock接到相關的案子嗎？叫你來向我要資料？」  
  
「啊？不是。」John差點嗆到。「只是最近看了犯罪頻道一個有關強姦罪案的紀錄片，好奇之下問問吧了。」  
  
「也是，Sherlock很少會在意受害人的感受，他只在乎找不找得到兇手！」Lestrade打了個哈哈。「平時都是你在安慰受害人的呢！」  
  
John陪着他笑了笑，心裏卻覺得涼了半截－－對呢，Sherlock要是發現事情的真相，第一時間也許只是趕着找真兇，才沒興趣理解John複雜的內心感受。John不想成為Sherlock的委託人，不想只是他的一個案子裏的受害人，Sherlock從來不會關心這些身份的人，John無法想像Sherlock用看他們的不耐煩眼光看着自己。他不要，他才不想這樣。  
  
所以一切都要保密。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
「無聊！」  
  
當John回到家裏，Sherlock正生着悶氣。  
  
「Lestrade給你解悶的！」John在他跟前放下一個檔案夾。  
  
Sherlock馬上翻看起來，皺着眉頭，很快就翻完了，丟在一旁。「無聊！」  
  
John心頭一緊－－那批檔案其實是Lestrade給他的，都是有關強姦罪案的，因為John上次問過，Lestrade就拿給他參考－－John見Sherlock發悶，才隨手將檔案給了他。沒想過Sherlock的反應跟John預計的完全一樣，對案件的受害人和罪犯的惡行根本不屑一顧。  
  
「John～」不知何時，Sherlock悄無聲息地來到了發呆的John身後，就在他耳邊用底沉的嗓音說話。「我很無聊。」  
  
John的心怦怦亂跳，因為那性感的嗓音，也因為那無視私人空間的距離。  
  
「John……」Sherlock像隻懊惱沮喪的寵物貓，垂下頭將一頭亂毛往John的肩頸間胡亂磨蹭着，等待着被安撫。  
  
John戰戰兢兢地抑壓住他的渴望，強裝作若無其事，伸手揉了揉那頭卷髮。「乖點兒。」  
  
「我悶……」  
  
「不如看書好嗎？」John隨手拿起茶几上一本跟蜜蜂有關的小書，塞給Sherlock。「來！」他把Sherlock帶到長沙發上去，自己坐下來，拍了拍大腿，Sherlock也就乖乖地枕住John的腿，開始翻看他的小書。John也就拿起搖控器，一邊看他的垃圾電視，一邊輕揉着手下那一頭卷毛。  
  
這是221B常有的家居日常。  
  
但其實他們在做的事情，非常曖昧。  
  
男性室友間，應該這麼親密的嗎？親暱到，一個人枕在另一人的腿上，讓他撫摸自己的頭髮？  
  
但John很享受這個位置。  
  
戀人未滿，友達以上。  
  
只要能守住這個位置，就已經足夠了。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
愛着Sherlock，卻跟Jim一次又一次的上床，John覺得自己好像精神分裂了。  
  
他很想找個方法把事情作一了斷，他實在討厭這樣的自己。  
  
已經跟Lestrade和Sherlock都探過口風了，John覺得他們都幫不了自己，說出實情說不定只會把事情弄得更糟。  
  
Mycroft是否可以幫忙？只是John一想到跟他初次見面時，Mycroft對Sherlock是何等着緊，因此對John要作出嚴格的審查才批准他們當室友……要是John想的不只是當室友，讓Mycroft知道得更多是否愚昧得可以？而且Mycroft早前才被Jim玩得團團轉，也不一定有能力幫忙。  
  
向Harry傾訴？別傻了，即使John正正常常的時候她都能把事情弄得一團糟；如今John出事了，她必然控制不了自己的情緒，到時反而要John反過來安慰她，那麼傾訴還有什麼用處呢？  
  
Ella就更不用想了，John跟她說過什麼，Mycroft的筆記竟然都有記錄，還有什麼私隱可言？  
  
John的ex們？她們會理睬他才怪。  
  
憑自己去對付Jim？John試過了。那是犯罪界的拿破崙，連大英政府、咨詢偵探跟蘇格蘭場聯手都對付不了他，區區一個退役傷兵可以嗎？  
  
那麼，自我了斷吧。John其實不只一次興起過這念頭。當他每天回到自己的房間，拉出抽屜，看着裏面那把手槍，搬進221B以前的幕幕彷彿又回來了－－他就是一個無主孤魂，獨個兒做着無意義的心理掙扎，愚蠢而不值得別人同情。那時候，他想過自殺，許多次。  
  
但後來他認識了Sherlock，人生重新獲得了意義。  
  
要是他現在死了，Sherlock會怎麼想？  
  
還要在221B的房間裏自殺？  
  
不，John不可以那樣對Sherlock。  
  
因此他打消了這個念頭。  
  
只餘下用工作麻醉自己了。  
  
工作很好。John極度喜歡工作。只有當他身穿醫生袍，戴着Dr Watson的名牌，在診所裏當值時，才能真正的獲得平靜，感覺自己仍然能夠掌控自己－－他在診治病人，他仍然是有用的，他對社會仍然有貢獻。  
  
他上班時會關掉手機。那個該死的手機。因此那個惡魔不會在這個時候找到他。  
  
咯咯。下一位病人到了。  
  
「請進。」John低頭翻看他的病歷。「覺得哪兒不舒服？」他微笑着抬起頭，然後僵住。  
  
「Hi，Dr Watson。」Jim笑嘻嘻地掩上門，上鎖。「我這裏很不舒服。」他歪歪斜斜像個流氓般坐下，隔着褲子，揉着自己的分身。  
  
「別太過份。」John壓低了嗓子，怒目而視。  
  
「什麼？讓你看清楚，好的。」Jim站起來，拉開了褲鏈，將那話兒掏了出來，繼續擼着它。  
  
「你……！」John握緊了拳頭。  
  
「怎麼了，要叫護士小姐進來幫忙嗎？」Jim作狀要高聲呼喊。  
  
「別！」John連忙阻止他。  
  
「那你要治好我啊！」Jim拿起John的手，要他代替自己去擼。「我這個病真的很不得了，不知道是不是叫性上癮？總是無時無刻想要你。」  
  
John已經把他那話兒擼得硬起來了。  
  
「更慘的是，這麼簡單的動作已經不能滿足我。」Jim故作可憐貌。「我有太多性幻想，一定要馬上實行出來，不然我就會瘋掉，想殺人！」他睜着無辜的大眼睛，看着John。「John，我也不想的，但你知道我是個神經病，我也控制不了自己會幹出什麼瘋癲的事情來。」  
  
John停了手，只是瞪着他。  
  
「所以你最好乖乖的滿足我。好像現在這樣，真的太好了，貨真價實的診所。」Jim笑着環顧了四周，然後把John身上的醫生袍和耳筒搶下來，穿戴到自己身上去。「我想要拍攝這個場景許久了，換了它！」他把旁邊的病人服拿起拋給John，再掏出手機和小型摺疊式腳架，架設好位置。  
  
John默默換上病人服，是那種方便醫生作全身檢查的病人服，就像只是穿着一件圍裙，內裏真空什麼也沒有，背後也就只有一個蝴蝶結，跟一絲不掛只差一線。  
  
「你今天扮演病人，要叫我Dr Moriarty！」Jim好像小孩子扮家家酒般興奮，邊說邊替自己戴上了塑膠手套。「要替你作全身檢查啊，乖乖躺到床上去吧，Johnny。」  
  
John躺上去了。Jim還要把一旁的鏡子移過來，對着他們，好讓John即時能瞥見自己被羞辱的樣子。  
  
「看我多為你設想。」Jim拿着冷冰冰的聽筒探進John單薄的病人服內，一邊下流地撫摸他一邊探聽着他的心跳和肺氣聲。「知道你上班時要關手機，但又會掛念我。今天過後，每次你踏進自己的工作間，都會想起我，想起我們纏綿的樣子。」  
  
Jim拉起John的雙腿，讓它們大張着撐着床面，擺出令人羞愧的姿勢。戴着塑膠手套的手指檢查着John的下體，一邊撫弄着他的陰莖和陰囊，一邊探進了他的後穴去擠壓他的內壁。那種塑膠質感是John最熟識的，身處的環境也是，還有醫生袍和病人服，所有都是John每天上班會接觸到的東西，原本是他最有把握操控的一切。  
  
但一切都失控了。John又一次丟失了自主權，這次是他最擅長的工作領域，現在他唯一能控制的最後避難所，連這裏都被攻陷了，淪喪成Jim的領地－－現在Jim是醫生，John只是病人－－他又一次失去了話語權。  
  
「啊啊，你的直腸好像有點毛病，腿再張大一點，讓我看看！」Jim捏着他屁股，糾正着他的姿勢，頭探到他的病人服裏去了。  
  
John別過臉不想看着Jim的頭頂在自己雙腿間的模樣，然後他在鏡子裏看見自己大張着腿的丟臉樣子，被一個男人鑽到他下面去－－啊！Jim的舌頭竟然伸進來了！他在舔舐着John的後穴，用舌頭頂撞進去，那麼的色情，那麼的下流，簡直像在拍攝GV！但這裏明明是John工作的地方，應該是認真嚴肅和神聖的，現在被Jim完全的沾污了，專業形象被永永遠遠的摧毀了！  
  
「嗚咽……」John扭動着身體，隱忍着仍然發出了微弱的呻吟和喘息。他心裏越是警告自己這裏是專業的工作場所，對Jim離經叛道的行徑越是反感，身體卻越是要背叛他，只感到Jim濕潤的舌頭在他裏面不斷挑逗，直把他心底裏的慾火都撩撥起來。他已經很硬了，前液甚至弄濕了那件病人服的前端。  
  
「看！」Jim探出頭來，突然捏住John的頭頸，迫他看着鏡裏的他們。「你的樣子多淫蕩！」他撩起John的病人服，一手捏住他變硬的乳頭，一手握住了他的硬挺。「皮膚變成了粉紅色，下體硬得不得了，滴着前液。」他舔舐着John的頸項，一路吮吻下去。「你簡直是饑渴的乞求我的關注。你最想要什麼？」他把自己的硬挺撞進去，立即進入了John的身體。John只是輕呼了一聲。「我那話兒！我粗壯硬挺的那話兒，你愛死了！」他揪着John的頭髮，一邊在身後粗暴地抽插着他，一邊迫他看着鏡裏性奮的自己。「你喜歡被操，喜歡被我粗暴的抽插！John，好好看着，記着這種感覺！你的Sherlock也不能滿足你，只有我可以，只有我那話兒懂得怎去操你！」  
  
Jim迫John跟他接吻，John看着鏡裏自己淫穢的模樣，感到墮落。但他的身體感到愉悅，他的身體喜歡被Jim撫捏吮吻，他的後穴喜歡被Jim填得滿滿的。Jim沒有說錯，John的身體出賣了他的心，主動迎合着身後那男人的進出節奏。  
  
「到死那天你也無法改變一個事實，我是你的第一個男人，第一個進入你的人。」Jim把John壓倒在床上耳語，用他的下體在John體內深深的撩撥研磨着他那點。「你是我的，只能是我的。只有我能進入你。你生下來，就是為了當我的性奴，讓我操你……」  
  
John的身體正感受着無上的快感，感到跟Jim的身體合二為一，合拍無比。但他的理智仍半睜着眼看着鏡中的他們，看着那個墮落的John Watson，像個妓女般被操着，像一件性玩具被人玩弄着。Jim以柔情無比的語調，說出無比侮辱的說話，在John的耳邊催眠着他－－驟聽似是枕邊情話，聽真卻是惡毒詛咒：Jim要把John據為己有，變成他的玩物，變成一件死物。John才不要讓他得逞，絕對不能……  
  
John已經很接近了，就在他快要失控的時候，Jim把自己拔了出來。  
  
「沒有我的准許，你不准射！」Jim把一個環套在John的陰莖上。「除非你求我！」  
  
John眼睜睜看着Jim來到他跟前，揪住他的頭髮，他因疼痛而張開口呼喊，然後Jim的硬挺就塞了進來。Jim不顧John還沒有反應過來，就推擠着他的頭，迫他滿滿的吞下他的硬挺，他還要不斷不斷的狠狠抽插着，John嗆出了眼淚，卻咳不出聲，只得拼命張大口抑壓着咽反射盡力吞下所有，只得假裝鏡中那個可憐人不是自己，那個被揪着頭髮操着喉嚨的可憐人不是自己……  
  
「我給你三個選擇。」Jim一邊挺腰動作着，一邊喘息着說。「噓……我可以：一，射在你的臉上，我想顏射你很久了，呀……不過你得想個解釋給你診所裏的同事，你臉上的精液從何而來；二，讓我射在你身上，這也很性感耶，啊……不過病人服上怎麼會有精液，你身上怎麼有陣精液味，也要好好編一編啊……；三，我就這樣射在你口裏，你馬上把我的精華都吞下，哎……最乾淨最衛生，也不用編造藉口了啊！呀……你想要哪項？」  
  
John並不想吞下Jim的精液，但他也想不出其餘的選擇有多好，也無法解決Jim提出的問題－－他無法出聲，只能豎起三隻手指，示意他的選擇。  
  
Jim推着他的頭，猛然進出着，深深地捅進他的喉嚨，然後John就感到一股又腥又熱又稠的糊狀物沖進了自己的喉嚨，而他只能拼命吸吮吞下以免它們溢出來。  
  
Jim終於射完了，他像對待狗隻一樣摸摸John的頭，John張嘴吐出了他變軟的那話兒。  
  
「吞得真乾淨，真乖！」  
  
John低頭看見自己那話兒，因為套着那個環，所以仍然硬挺着，無法釋放也軟不下來。  
  
「想射出來？求我。」  
  
John怨憤地看着他，不語。  
  
「難道想它充血而壞死報廢，Dr Watson？你應該知道這樣僵持下去可能導致的嚴重後果。」  
  
「求你。」  
  
「什麼？我聽不清楚。」  
  
「求你。」  
  
「求我什麼？」  
  
「求你讓我射。」  
  
「真乖！」Jim又再摸了摸John的頭，好像他訓練狗隻成功了那樣。「現在你先脫掉這件醜陋的病人服，再好好吻我。」  
  
John仇視地看着Jim，但最終仍然屈服地脫掉衣服。Jim馬上貪婪地上前擁着他，撫摸着他的身體，揉捏着他的屁股。John身體裏的情慾感覺再次回來，但硬挺卻被金屬環套着，痛苦地無法釋放。他只能捧住Jim的頭，吻他，第一次主動地吻他。Jim的舌頭伸進來了，John也沒有迴避，就跟他糾纏在一起。  
  
「看着鏡。」Jim說完了就繼續投入接吻，加倍色情地愛撫他。  
  
John看着鏡中的映像，赤裸的自己被Jim摟抱着玩弄着，他們像情人般在接吻，但只有John赤裸着像個性奴，而衣衫完好身披專業人士袍子的Jim是他的主人，奴隸只能卑躬屈膝地獻出自己去討好自己的主子。Jim戴着手套的手在撫弄他的硬挺，在抽插他的後穴，John已被他操弄得神智不清，只能在他懷裏喘息着呻吟扭動，淫穢不堪。  
  
「再說一次。」  
  
「求你，求你讓我射。」  
  
Jim只是玩弄着他。  
  
「求求你！求你了……」  
  
Jim終於拔掉那個環，然後不停套弄着John的硬挺和用手指抽插着他的後穴，John終於猛烈地射進了Jim的掌心，全射到那膠手套上面去。然後他軟癱着，柔若無骨地倚靠在Jim的懷裏。  
  
「乖。Good boy。」Jim吻了吻他汗濕的額頭，就脫下那膠手套包裹住裏面的穢物掉到垃圾桶去。  
  
頓失依靠的John只能靠在床邊支撐着自己，看着Jim匆匆脫下醫生袍，然後把John早前脫下來的衣服拋過來給他。  
  
「快點穿上，我趕時間要走了。」  
  
John勉力支撐着，匆匆穿回衣服。Jim一直不耐煩地在旁邊看着錶，當John才剛剛把腳穿進皮鞋和扣好皮帶，他就衝出房門揚長而去了。  
  
「Dr Watson，沒事吧？」護士見Jim行色匆匆地離去，進來問問。「這病人你見了許久啊？」  
  
「沒事。」John匆匆穿回那件醫生袍。  
  
護士皺着眉頭，一臉問號。  
  
「是個老朋友。」John唯有勉強笑了笑。「剛巧路過來看我，順便看病。他想嘗試穿穿醫生袍，所以就給他試穿，他中學時的志願是做醫生呢。」他隨便打個哈哈，希望能胡混過去。  
  
「是嗎？」護士尷尬地笑笑。「那麼可以叫下個病人進來了沒有？」  
  
「可以了。」  
  
「好。」  
  
護士出去以後，John深深地嘆了口氣。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「吞下它，給我完全吞下！」Jim巨大的陽具在拍打着John的臉，他恐懼極了，覺得自己吞下了一定會嗆死。  
  
John只能逃走，他拼命跑着，但很快Jim就追到他，把他按在地上，從身後緊緊地摟抱住他，然後一挺腰就進入了他。  
  
「求我！」Jim不停進出着他，令他情慾高漲，但John卻無法釋放，Jim用手牢牢地圈住了他的陰莖根，不讓他射。「快求我！」  
  
「不要！不要……」John尖叫着。  
  
他睜開了眼，發現剛才只是夢境。現在四周漆黑一片，他躺在床上。  
  
那是一張陌生的床，身後真的有人摟抱住他－－John恐懼極了，想不到從惡夢中醒來，現實比惡夢更可怕。他拼命掙扎，掙脫開那人的懷抱，然後一腳把那人踹下床。  
  
「John！」那人跌下床發出慘叫聲，那聲音竟然是－－Sherlock。  
  
「你幹嗎到我床上來？」John仍弄不清現在是夢境還是現實，只是很害怕。  
  
「你在尖叫，你在做惡夢……」Sherlock愧疚地解釋着。「可能我不該叫你獨個兒在實驗室找那頭獵犬，你一定吸入了那些有毒煙霧才會看見它，我明白那種幻覺導致的恐懼……」  
  
「閉嘴！」John只是感到羞憤不已，才記起自己身在Baskervilles，因為預約問題要跟Sherlock同睡一個房間。他竟然在Sherlock面前做那種夢，做被Jim強暴的夢，他竟然在Sherlock面前尖叫出聲－－幸好Sherlock誤會了，幸好他以為是自己的錯。John不能讓他起疑，他只能將不是Sherlock的過錯推到他身上去，希望他遠離自己，讓他不能再近距離觀察自己。  
  
「John……」Sherlock聽上去悶悶不樂。「我們一起睡不好嗎？會沒那麼害怕……」  
  
John真怕Sherlock又要爬到床上來，迅速的用毛毯裹緊自己，退到床的裏面去，靠着牆瞪着Sherlock。「滾！別再過來！」  
  
「John。」  
  
「我只想安靜地睡一覺，但一看見你的臉就教人光火！」John故意說了重話，然後裝作生氣地別過臉，向着牆不看Sherlock。  
  
他聽見Sherlock發出了挫敗的聲音，然後磨蹭了一會兒，就離開了。  
  
John馬上回過頭來，只看見關緊的門。  
  
夜半三更的，把Sherlock趕出房間，他是不是太不近人情了？在Baskervilles的荒郊野外，Sherlock又能到哪兒去？  
  
John內疚又心痛，但他沒有辦法。讓Sherlock留在房內，他一定會繼續觀察John，揣摩他惡夢的內容。John徹夜不眠他一定會起疑，萬一睡着了再做惡夢就更危險了。John只能狠下心，把他逐出房間。  
  
第二天一早，當John在用早餐時，Sherlock又鬼鬼祟祟地端來了一杯咖啡給John，似乎在道歉－－有時候Sherlock還蠻可愛的。  
  
然後在言談間，John明白了Sherlock真的於心有愧才幹這一切－－該死的，原來他以為迷幻藥在糖裏，故此給John下了藥，然後獨自困住他在實驗室，測試致幻的反應。他早知道John會幻覺出那頭可怕的獵犬，他早有預謀用John去做實驗。  
  
這就是Sherlock。心裏只有案子，把John當作破案工具的Sherlock Holmes。  
  
雖然他現在一臉可憐兮兮、誠心悔改的模樣看着John。  
  
別被他的眼神蒙蔽了John，別妄想他真的在乎你－－他是不懂感情的Sherlock Holmes。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
那是一個John過得還算愜意的晚上。  
  
他剛跟Sherlock破了一單大案，跟蘇格蘭場一幫人簡單交代過後，他們去了吃中餐。John的幸運曲奇說：美好的未來在前面等着你。  
  
Sherlock早前因為找回失蹤多時的名畫《萊辛巴赫瀑布》而聲名大噪，John為他感到自豪，而他們兩人總在媒體前出雙入對，已在公眾面前成了一對牢固的組合和好拍檔。  
  
John已經很知足了－－也許這就是他們關係的極限。假如Sherlock對感情事沒有興趣，跟他能締結的最近的距離，就是John現在的位置了。他還可以索求什麼呢？  
  
John用毛巾抹着微濕的頭髮，穿着浴袍從浴室裏出來，經過廚房，看見Sherlock正聚精會神地看着顯微鏡－－這是一幅看了令人心安的畫面。只要John每天能看見他，就是最大的幸福了。  
  
Sherlock對John在他身後路過一點反應也沒有，只是關顧着他的實驗。  
  
John也沒有打擾他，出去時悄悄掩上廚房的門，以免客廳的聲響會騷擾到他。  
  
看了一會晚間新聞，John就打着呵欠關了電視，拖着疲憊的腳步上了樓，回到自己的房間。  
  
221B是他和Sherlock的家，他小小的房間一向是他收藏心裏秘密最後的一度防線，那兒是John毫無保留地信任和覺得安全舒適的地方－－所以John完全沒有防備地開門進去，也毫不為意有人躲在了門後面，趁他一進房間便從後面攻擊他並將房門上鎖，伸手掩着John的口鼻，迅速扳倒他在床上。  
  
沒有亮燈的房間，只能靠着窗外的月光和街燈映照進來的光線依稀地辨認事物。John被攻擊他的人壓倒在床上，掩住了口鼻作聲不得，也看不見他的樣子。但John能看見對着床的地方，架着一個腳架，上面有一部眼熟的手機。  
  
「John，I miss you。」Jim以毛骨悚然的聲線在他耳邊低訴。  
  
John感到絕望，他連最後的防線都失守了。  
  
Jim在他身後拉開褲鏈，將那話兒掏了出來。John試圖掙扎，但也怕過度的聲響會驚動樓下的Sherlock，因此他只是無可奈何地讓身後那人撩起他的浴袍，然後把他的硬挺擠進去，很大力很粗暴地，就跟第一次時一樣，強行進入了他。  
  
四周漆黑一片。身下的床褥因着他們的動作而晃動着。  
  
原本熟悉的安樂窩，頃刻成了地獄。那魔鬼就在John身後，鑽進了John的身體裏，侵犯了他，侮辱了他，將他變成一件死物。  
  
John聽着床搖晃的聲音，只感覺疼痛到麻木，再一次認知自己的命運－－將會永遠成為Jim的性玩具。  
  
Jim緊緊抱住John顫抖着，把精液都射進了他的身體。  
  
John感到噁心，只想快點完事後去洗澡。  
  
「小寵物，別傻了。」Jim忍住笑，向他耳語。然後John感覺Jim在撤離後，馬上把一件硬物插進他仍然濡濕的後穴。「你的心肝寶貝還在樓下做實驗吧？你現在下去洗澡？在你才剛剛洗完了不久之後？不用是Sherlock Holmes，誰都會起疑吧？」  
  
John的心冷了一截，突然想吐，特別是Jim仍然在他身後露骨地撫摸着他，好像他真的是他的一隻寵物，或者乾脆說：性奴。  
  
「這個肛塞送給你，好好把我的精華留在你的體內，就當是我們的定情信物吧。」  
  
John閉上眼，好想哭出來。但他只是感到被Jim抱緊了，Jim的舌頭強行的攻進來吻他，手撫上了他的陰莖。  
  
「Johnny……」Jim不斷地挑逗着他，即使Sherlock就在樓下，即使John現在一點興緻都沒有只是感到後穴刺痛，即使John無論如何都不想要在自己的床上跟Jim進行這種事，Jim仍然令本來疲軟的小John最後筋疲力竭地射了出來。  
  
「晚安。」Jim又再吻了他。  
  
然後他就把腳架和手機拿走了，從窗口離去。  
  
John躺在自己的床上，身後插着肛塞，感覺着那人的體液仍在自己體內，而自己的精液弄髒了自己的浴袍，欲哭無淚。  
  
　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
「John，這麼晚了你要到哪裏去？」Sherlock驚訝地看着大半夜不睡覺，卻身穿大褸從樓上下來的John。  
  
「Harry出事了，我要去救她。」John匆匆步往門口。  
  
「出什麼事？要我幫忙嗎？」  
  
「不用，不是什麼大事。」John說。「只是醉酒鬧事，我去一去就回來！」  
  
John不理Sherlock想叫住他，直沖出221B。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　　＃  
  
John無法容忍Jim的精液留在自己體內一整晚，更無法逗留在他再次強暴自己的現場－－那本來是自己的房間和自己的床的地方。  
  
所以他漏夜前往巴茲醫院，只為了到員工浴室去洗澡。  
  
當他終於洗乾淨了自己，他上了巴茲天台，只想吹吹風，讓自己清醒一點。  
  
坐在天台邊緣，John看着下面的馬路，現在一個行人都沒有。  
  
不如往下跳。  
  
閉上眼，縱身一躍，以後就不用這麼煩惱了。  
  
John緩緩閉上眼，真有一剎就想這麼做。  
  
但他想起Sherlock。  
  
那個自己不在，就找不到乾淨衣服穿的Sherlock。  
  
那個自己不在，就會不吃東西的Sherlock。  
  
那個自己不在，就會忘記自身安危，獨自去追捕疑犯的Sherlock。  
  
那個自己不在，就會在廚房種出霉菌、把雪櫃變成停屍間的Sherlock。  
  
那個連自己不在都不知道，仍然會一直一直跟自己說話，然後投訴John一直不理他的Sherlock……  
  
John不捨得。  
  
　　　　＃　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
Sherlock其實很擔心John。  
  
他半夜裏匆匆跑出去，真的是為了Harry？  
  
Sherlock悶悶不樂，已經沒有心情去繼續他的實驗了。  
  
他把自己拋進長沙發去，生着悶氣。  
  
一下手機鈴聲響起，有短訊－－那不是Sherlock的手機，是John的。噢，他忘了帶手機？是他姐姐傳來的短訊？  
  
Sherlock想也沒想，就伸手拿起手機，點開了對方傳來的視頻。  
  
他怔住了。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
特工正在221B清理現場，把染血的地毯和屍體處理掉。  
  
當最後一名工作人員都離開寓所後，Mycroft上前輕撫仍然在發呆的Sherlock的肩頭。  
  
「弟弟，你還好嗎？」  
  
「哥……」Sherlock在Mycroft眼中認出了親情，在這許多年間發生了許多事情以後。於是他容許自己的軟弱表露出來。  
  
Mycroft擁抱了他，安慰道：「不要擔心。」  
  
「我太大意了。知道得太遲了。」  
  
「現在問題已經解決了。」  
  
「我很擔心John。」  
  
「告訴他。」  
  
Sherlock抬起頭，迷惘地看着他哥哥。  
  
Mycroft點點頭。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
「I Love you。」Sherlock向John告白了，並說出自己殺了Moriarty的事實。  
  
John呆住，拒絕相信，最後才接受了。  
  
他們擁抱，互訴衷情，接受對方，改變了大家的關係。  
  
他們誰都知道，之後的路不會好走。  
  
但他們終於踏出了第一步。  
  
「我還需要消化。」John苦笑。「一切明天再算，好嗎？」他很累了，想要上樓睡覺去。  
  
但Sherlock看着他的黑眼圈，知道樓上發生過什麼事情，知道John在那裏根本不會有覺好睡。  
  
他拉住了John。「睡我的房間吧。」  
  
John一愕。「我……我還不想……」  
  
「我睡你的房間。」  
  
John明白了，Sherlock不是想跟他一起睡。他更知道Sherlock已經看見過，那天在他的房間他的床上發生了什麼事。一陣羞恥心湧上來，John漲紅了臉。  
  
「John……」  
  
「好的，晚安。」始終是Sherlock的好意，John不敢再看他，只是匆匆轉過身，往Sherlock的房間走去。  
  
Sherlock看着John那軍人的步姿，知道那段療傷的路還很漫長，但他一定會陪John走下去。  
  
　　　　　＃　　　　＃　　　　＃  
  
躺在Sherlock的床上，聞着他的氣味，John感到不可思議。  
  
他們已經是情侶了。  
  
儘管他們什麼都沒有做，只是像往常一樣。  
  
Sherlock並不像他看上去那麼冷漠無情。事實上他對John很好，太好了。  
  
而且John的心意不是單向的。  
  
這是一條很難走的路。但有Sherlock陪他走下去。  
  
John閉上眼，感到自己不是一個人。  
  
這就夠了。


End file.
